


Rule #12

by Scalliwag



Series: Rules [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag
Summary: Lance squeezes his eyes shut.“You’re going to make me come right now if you keep talking like that.”“I thought that was what you wanted.”“No.” He opens his eyes and meets Keith’s gaze. “Make it last.”In which Galra!Keith is a tease who won't let Lance come. Well, not for a while at least...**This work is part of a series of smutty one-shots that expand on chapter 3 of another Klance fic, Transformations (link in the notes). Basically, Keith turns into a very horny Galra every night and Lance is there to help. It will make more sense if you read chapters 1-3 of Transformations first.





	Rule #12

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transformations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193454) by [Scalliwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag). 



> This little one-shot takes place directly following the Rule 12 teaser from chapter 3 of Transformations. There are some little references here and there that you won't get if you haven't read Transformations, mentions of other rules, etc., but it's basically just a smutty story about Lance and Keith having fun with toys. All you really need to know is that Keith transforms into a horny Galra at night, Lance agrees to help by having sex with him every night, but they can only have sex when Keith is in his Galra form and Lance is not allowed to touch him.

“We said no flirting.” Keith is in Lance’s room, which has become their unofficial fuck pad. They don’t have a rule about it, but Lance has not forgotten what Keith said about his sense of smell and out of courtesy, he has never suggested they go to Keith’s room instead. Tonight, Keith showed up early, his Galra transformation only partially complete. His skin is still a patchwork of purple and beige and his ears are only slightly pointed. There is nothing human left of his eyes and teeth, however. 

“I wasn’t flirting!” Lance insists, though he’s unable to keep the smirk off his face. 

“Really? Is that what you call wearing a butt plug to dinner?” Lance’s grin widens as he remembers the look on Keith’s face when he’d realized. It’s not like Lance had been subtle about it either, shifting in his seat and clenching his ass all through dinner, finding any excuse to bend over in front of Keith while they took their shift cleaning dishes, and perhaps even most unfairly, squeezing between Keith and the counter, ostensibly to put a glass away. The fact that the end of the plug had dragged across Keith’s thigh, erasing any doubt he may have had about what was going on and providing a rather satisfying twist of pleasure for Lance was merely a coincidence. 

“That’s not flirting. That’s teasing.”

“Fine, rule number 12: No teasing.”

It’s a fair rule. More than fair. That doesn’t stop Lance from pouting about it. 

“Fine. No teasing.” The mischievous smile returns to his lips. “But if you want this thing out of me, you’re going to have to take it out yourself.” Keith growls, grabbing Lance’s thighs. He lifts Lance and swings him around, tossing him on the bed in a way that thrusts the plug even deeper. Lance’s moan is cut short by a rough kiss and Keith is suddenly on top of him, fumbling with the buttons on Lance’s pants before finally just giving up and ripping the damn things open. Lance probably would have been upset if he hadn’t spent the last four hours with a plug up his ass, just waiting for something better to take its place.

Once Lance’s pants are finally out of the way, Keith reaches between his legs, slowly pulling the plug out, maintaining eye contact the whole time. His face is entirely purple now, the transformation complete, and the excitement Lance feels with that knowledge, along with the slow drag in his ass, makes him shiver. When the plug finally pops out, Lance whines at the loss, clutching around empty space. He lifts his hips to rub against Keith’s pants where he can feel Keith’s erection stretching the cloth. Keith moves his hips back and Lance whines again. Keith isn’t paying attention to Lance, though. Instead, he is staring at the plug. 

“Where did you even find one of these?”

“Oh, you know. Just around the castle. I’m telling you, the Alteans were kinky as hell.” 

Keith is still staring at the plug and, well, what the hell. Lance had been hoping for a good fuck from Keith’s gorgeous cock tonight, but maybe he can move up their plans a bit. 

Lance pushes himself higher on the bed so that he can reach his bedside table. He pulls the drawer out and waits for Keith to take notice. When he does notice, his eyes practically bug out of his head. 

“There are a few other toys I found with that one. I’d be happy to let you try them out on me tonight.”

Keith reaches into the drawer, tentatively picking up each item to examine. It’s almost amusing. Keith is never tentative in his Galra form, but faced with all the options Lance has presented for him, he seems completely unsure. Lance holds his breath when he sees Keith pick up the largest dildo. He hasn’t worked up the courage to try that one on himself yet. After a moment’s examination, however, Keith puts it back and selects a smaller option. Lance huffs in disappointment. The plug was bigger than that one, if not quite as long. Keith chuckles at Lance’s reaction. 

“Patience,” is all he says, grabbing the lube and beginning to coat the toy in his hands. 

“You’re one to talk, Mr. barely has time to say hello before he jumps your bones.”

“Is that what you want? For me to jump your bones?” Keith holds up the toy. “Or do you want this?” He flicks a switch on the end and the whole thing begins to vibrate. Lance licks his lips. 

“Tough call.” 

Keith grins. 

“Let’s start with this then. Be good and you can have the other when we’re finished.”

Lance nods and spreads his legs wider. Keith presses the toy against Lance’s rim and that’s enough to have him arching off the bed. Keith takes the opportunity to lean forward and seal his mouth around one of Lance’s nipples, sucking and scraping his teeth over the hard nub. Between that and the vibrator that is slowly filling his ass, Lance is in heaven. He closes his eyes, head thrown back, and his hips begin to thrust against the toy, small movements that he can’t quite control, but Keith isn’t doing anything to stop him. Once the toy is fully inserted, Keith releases it to bring both hands up to Lance’s sides. Claws rake down Lance’s ribs, light enough not to break the skin, but hard enough to make him shiver. One hand disappears to adjust the toy until suddenly, it brushes against Lance’s prostate. Lance moans, back arching off the bed again. He doesn’t even realize that Keith isn’t there anymore until he feels something around the base of his cock. 

With supreme effort, Lance manages to open his eyes just in time to see Keith snap the cock ring in place. 

“What—”

Keith’s hand is back on the vibrator, tilting it to hit Lance’s prostate again and he cries out at the sensation. Keith begins to fuck the vibrator into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Lance is well past where he needs to be to come, but the cock ring is doing its job and all Lance can do is writhe as the pleasure builds. Then the thrusts begin to slow. Keith drags the toy out of Lance, letting it linger and vibrate against his rim just before it pops out. 

Lance lays there for a moment, panting, trying to wrap his brain around what just happened. 

“I thought we said no teasing,” he manages to rasp out, blinking up at Keith who had somehow managed to lose his shirt while Lance's brain had been turned to mush. 

“I thought that only applied to what we did outside of this room.”

“I’m making it a rule for here too.”

“You sure?” Keith drags a finger down Lance’s cock slowly. A claw slips carefully beneath the edge of the ring, increasing the pressure ever so slightly. “Do you want me to just get you off and then leave or do you want me to make it last?”

Keith lets go of the ring, his knuckles slipping across the bottom of Lance’s cock in a way that has to be on purpose. The look in his eyes is intense, like he’s daring Lance to say yes, to see how far Keith will go. And if he’s being honest with himself, Lance is very curious to know the answer. 

“How… how long?” 

“As long as you can take it.”

“What about you?”

“That’s part of the challenge, I guess.”

“What if you end up turning human again first? Then we’d have to stop. Rule number 3. I’m not ending this night with blue balls.”

“I don’t think I can turn back into a human without having sex first. That’s sort of the point.”

“We haven’t tested that, though.”

“We’ll test it tonight then. And don’t worry. If I start to turn back into a human, I’ll shove your cock so far down my throat that you come in seconds.”

Lance squeezes his eyes shut.

“You’re going to make me come right now if you keep talking like that.”

“I thought that was what you wanted.”

“No.” He opens his eyes and meets Keith’s gaze. “Make it last.”

Keith nods and reaches into the drawer. This time he pulls out a pale, human flesh colored dildo. The detail on this one is exquisite. It’s the only toy that Lance hadn’t found in the castle. Instead, he’d found it while wandering on his own through an alien market. The shop owner had all sorts of human paraphernalia, including this. Lance had bought it as a joke. Or at least, that’s what he told himself. It only took a week before he had the dildo balls deep in his ass. He’d fantasized about all sorts of men on the other end of that cock, but the last couple times he’d used it, he thought of Keith. After a few nights, he shoved the dildo back in his drawer in shame. You don’t fantasize about one of your best friends with a dildo up your ass. It’s just not cool. Now, seeing Keith with that same dildo in his hands, Lance panics a little. 

“Not that one.”

“Why not?”

Because we’re supposed to be keeping our distance. Because I can’t help but think of you, human you, when that thing is inside me. Because keeping this just about the sex is harder than I thought it would be and I won’t be able to do that if you fuck me with the same dildo I’ve imagined as your cock a half dozen times before. 

Lance doesn’t say any of that. 

“Just… not that one.”

Keith studies Lance’s face, still confused, but he sets the dildo aside and reaches for another. This one is a little bigger. Lance is still tense, so it takes a while to work the toy inside of him. Keith presses his mouth to Lance’s stomach, sucking marks across his flesh as he works. Pretty soon, Lance is fully relaxed again, the thought of the other dildo long gone. Keith works him over, bringing him right to the edge again, before pulling the dildo out of his ass. Lance would complain, except Keith already has another toy in his hand, this one even larger. He smirks as he holds the purple dildo up for Lance to see. 

“This looks a little familiar.”

Lance grins. He didn’t get this one on purpose. The fact that this toy is the exact same shade of purple as Keith is right now, not to mention just about the same size, is purely coincidental. 

“Jealous?”

“Depends. Have you ever thought of me while using this?”

“Of course. How do you think I make sure I’m stretched enough to take your cock every night?”

Keith practically dives onto Lance’s face, capturing his lips in an absolutely filthy kiss, before driving the silicone cock into him. After a few seconds, Keith sits back to watch as he fucks the dildo into Lance, his eyes hungry as he watches the purple cock disappear into Lance’s ass with each thrust. Lance is sure that this will be it, that he’ll finally fuck Lance over the edge, but Keith doesn’t even last as long as he did with the other toys before he’s pulling the dildo out of Lance and pressing his face to Lance’s thigh, breathing heavily. Lance looks down and realizes that Keith’s pants are undone and his hand is around the base of his own cock, squeezing tightly. That’s when he realizes why Keith stopped. He almost came just from watching Lance get fucked with a cock that looked like his own. After a few minutes, Keith sighs and finally looks at Lance. 

“You think you can take one more?”

There’s only one more toy left in that drawer, only one more that Keith could possibly be talking about. Lance licks his lips and nods. 

“On your knees then.”

“No, I want to see you.”

Keith laughs and presses a kiss to the inside of Lance’s thigh, just above his knee. 

“Yeah, me too, but trust me. You’ll want to be on your knees for this.”

“Really? You have some sort of expertise on taking a massive dildo up your ass?”

“Yeah. I do. On your knees.”

Lance’s brain short circuits for a moment as images of Keith fucking himself on a giant dildo flood his brain. Keith literally has to flip him onto his stomach before he manages to get enough of his wits about him to climb up onto all fours. He waits patiently as Keith lubes up the toy, and then suddenly it’s there, pushing against that tight ring of muscle and making Lance’s breath hitch. 

OK, it’s a lot bigger than he thought it was. Lance groans as the toy eases into him, dropping his face into the sheets as he tries to breathe through it. Keith's hand is on the small of Lance's back, the pressure grounding him. Keith pauses for a moment. 

“You’re shaking.”

He’s not wrong. 

“We can stop if you want.”

Lance shakes his head. 

“No, I don’t want to stop. I just… go slow.”

The hand on Lance’s back disappears and Keith snakes his arm around Lance’s waist instead. 

“Just relax.” He presses an open-mouthed kiss to Lance’s hip. “I’ve got you.” Lance lets his body sag against Keith’s arm, lets him take the weight, and then he feels the dildo pushing into him again. Keith alternates between kissing and sucking at the skin on Lance’s hips and ass and just watching as he presses the toy in further and further. When it finally bottoms out, he lowers Lance’s hips to the bed slowly. He nudges Lance’s legs apart so he can see where the edge of the toy sticks out of him. 

“I can’t believe you took that whole thing,” Keith says, reverently, tracing the edge of the toy with a finger. Lance nearly jumps when he feels Keith’s tongue against his rim too, feeling the taunt, stretched skin where it meets the edge of the toy. 

Lance pushes back without realizing, rocking against the pressure on his hole. The toy slips a little inside him and Lance moans at the feeling.  
“So desperate to be fucked again already?” Keith asks. 

Lance just hums in response. 

Keith nips at the skin on Lance’s thigh and he can practically feel the grin on Keith’s face. 

“Turn over.”

Lance does as he’s told, with a little help from Keith. Maneuvering can be a bit tricky when you have a monster sized cock up your ass, after all. 

Keith holds Lance down with one hand fingers spread wide across Lance’s stomach. The other hand pulls the toy out of him agonizingly slowly, before pushing back in at the same torturous pace. Lance tries to move his hips, tries to get more leverage to fuck himself faster, but with Keith pressing him down into the mattress, he doesn’t have enough leverage to do much. Keith slides the toy back in slowly, angling it just right to press up against Lance’s prostate. Lance turns his head, trying to bury his face in his pillow as a breathless moan escapes his lips. Everything feels so good, but he’s been on the edge for too long tonight. His cock is painfully hard and he just needs to come. He just needs more. He takes in a shaky breath, ready to tell Keith just as much, when Keith pushes on the dildo a little harder, increasing the pressure and making Lance see stars. 

“Please,” Lance begs. “Please.” He can’t seem to form any other words. He’s so strung out, that he can’t think straight, can’t form the words to tell Keith what he needs. He bites his lip, trying to ground himself, trying to clear his head enough to get out just one sentence. He feel’s Keith lips crush into his own, a rough kiss. It’s nice, but not what Lance needs. Keith slips his tongue into Lance’s mouth and finally, finally, begins to thrust the toy into him faster. Lance moans into Keith’s mouth and Keith releases his hold on Lance’s hips. His hand cups Lance’s jaw as he continues to kiss him and fuck the dildo into him. Lance rocks against the toy, now that his hips are free. He’s so close. So close. 

Suddenly, the toy is gone. Lance gasps at the emptiness, tears springing to his eyes. 

“No no no no no no, please. Please, I’m so close, please. I need it. Please.” Lance is babbling, but he doesn’t care. He needs to come. Keith hushes him, placing soft kisses across his cheekbones, hands carding through his hair soothingly. Lance barely registers any of it. 

“Shhh. It’s OK. I’ve got you.” 

There’s a pressure against his hole again. At first, Lance thinks it’s the dildo, but then he feels the warmth of the object pressing into him and he realizes it’s not the toy. Keith slides into him in one go and Lance clenches around him, sighing with relief. Keith isn’t as big as the dildo had been, but he’s close. It’s enough. 

“Why aren’t you moving yet,” Lance whines. He shifts his hips, trying to get some friction on his own, but Keith grabs Lance’s thighs, stilling his movements. 

“If I move I’m going to come immediately. God, how are you still so tight after all that?” Lance bites his lip and tries to stay still. Keith’s hands are still holding his legs tight, but his thumbs are moving in tiny circles against the inside of Lance’s thighs. He wonders if it’s meant to be soothing. It’s not. It’s maddening. All Lance wants to do is grab Keith’s ass and force him to get moving. He doesn’t. He knows the rules. But in about ten more seconds, he’s pretty sure he’s going to say “fuck the rules,” and do it anyway. 

Luckily, he doesn’t have to. Keith starts to move. His thrusts aren’t exactly slow, but it’s not what Lance needs either. 

“Faster.”

Keith grunts in response, picking up his pace. Yes. This is it. Lance closes his eyes. He’s so close he’s pretty sure he’ll be able to come from just this alone. Then Keith’s hand is on his dick, releasing the snaps on the cock ring, and Lance is coming harder than he has in his life. His stomach muscles clench and he needs to hold onto something. He needs to hold onto someone. He leans forward, pressing his face to Keith’s chest, mouth hanging open in a silent scream, arms wrapping around Keith’s back. Lance can taste the salty sweat on Keith’s skin and he can feel every muscle in his chest tighten as Keith follows Lance over the edge. He wraps his arms around Lance, pulling him closer, as they ride out their orgasms together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that. I know people tend to peg Lance as the mischievous one in the bedroom, but I think Keith would honestly just really really enjoy teasing Lance and keeping him on the edge for hours at a time. 
> 
> For anyone who's wondering why I'm putting out another Rules fic when I probably should be working on the long overdue next chapter of Boy With A Broken Soul, don't worry. It's almost finished. Hopefully I'll have it up this weekend. 
> 
> And as always, you can follow me on tumblr at https://sscalliwag.tumblr.com/ for story updates and the occasional Klance fic recommendation.


End file.
